


Зимний Нос

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Нюх у Зимнего Солдата такой, что любая ищейка позавидует.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Зимний Нос

Нюх у Зимнего Солдата такой, что любая ищейка позавидует. СТРАЙК и его бессменный уже пять лет командир Брок Рамлоу это знают и этим активно пользуются, потому как удобно, когда твой боец может унюхать мину, чуя в ней взрывчатое вещество.

Но нюх этот не всегда практичен.

 **–** Инструкция по обращению с Активом, **–** перечисляет Брок новому бойцу, **–** не подходить с перегаром, с нечищенными зубами, немытым, надушенным и с дезодорантом. На миссии или в спортзале он еще перетерпит. А так **–** даст в зубы, ни один стоматолог не поможет.

И это **–** сущая правда. Зимний нечистоплотность не любит, все помещения, где он бывает, скоблятся до блеска и скрипа **–** да без разной новомодной химии, которую Агент чуял и чихал, чихал и матерился.

 **–** А вы как думали? **–** говорит однажды техник. **–** Мы же ему намордник не просто так придумали **–** у него там фильтр стоит, чтобы нос не раздражать.

Брок тогда внимает и запоминает, но нацепить эту хрень на Зимнего, когда тот сам против, как-то не решается. Зато любые косые взгляды на бойцов обрывает твердым:

 **–** Либо намордник, либо терпи.

Зимний вздыхает и терпит. Он вообще очень терпеливый парень, когда ему дают выбирать только из двух вариантов. Потому что хотя бы это ему дается.

 **–** Бэт странно пахнет, **–** однажды сообщает Зимний, остановившись почти посредине очередного странного псевдо-боевого пируэта. Любит он это дело **–** танцевать и рассказывать, как и кого в танце можно прибить.

Они в спортзале. Бэт шипит и ругается, потому что навернулась с брусьев. Роллинз осматривает ногу своей зазнобы. Брок хмурится, прикидывая, что мог учуять нос Зимнего, а потом уточняет:

 **–** Как странно?

 **–** Странно, **–** неопределенно ведет носом Зимний. **–** Я чувствую возбуждение, страх, злость своим носом, но это… другое. Странное. Хорошее.

 **–** Понял, **–** кивает Брок, который ничерта не понял, и приказывает: **–** Роллинз, тащи Бэт в медпункт. Она пахнет странно.

 **–** Нормально я пахну! **–** огрызается Бэт, смотрит на Зимнего, хмурится и уточняет: **–** Насколько странно?

 **–** Хорошо-странно, **–** успокаивает ее Зимний.

Ну, для Бэт, может, и хорошо, но вот Брок гарантированно лишается стрелка в отряде. Зато как радуются техники!

 **–** Он почувствовал хорионический гонадотропин человека, **–** радостно сообщил Броку один из белых халатов. **–** На начальной стадии его выделения!..

Брок понимает, что с Зимним работать станет еще сложнее, и не ошибается. Агента начинают дергать на различные тесты, проверки, просят его нюхать людей.

 **–** Люди мерзкие и плохо пахнут, **–** ворчит Зимний, избивая вечерами грушу в подвале. **–** Я хочу в крио. Не хочу нюхать людей.

 **–** Не нюхай, **–** хмыкает Брок. **–** Притворись, что нюх отшибло. Только не сразу… Нужно…

 **–** Дать мне по носу, **–** задумчиво говорит Агент, оглядывается по сторонам, ухмыляется нехорошо и идет получать по носу.

Брок пытается его остановить. Честно. Пытается. Но попробуй останови машину для убийств, когда эта машина решительно настроилась на драку. Но наверху **–** база ЩИТа, которую ГИДРА использует и базируется на десять метров ниже, чем указаны на официальных планах самые глубокие этажи. Агента необходимо остановить!..

Через пять минут после того, как Брок приходит в себя и пытается растолкать раскиданный бессознательный СТРАЙК, звучит тревога, эвакуация, и, видно, Зимний таки нарвался на драку. Народ начинает шевелиться, вставать, а Рамлоу бросается на поиски Агента.

Тот обнаруживается в коридоре над бессознательным телом какого-то тощего брюнета. Рядом валяются столь же бессознательный Бартон, голубенький сияющий кубик и посох с каким-то условно-магическим кристаллом.

 **–** Ну и чего ты натворил? **–** уточняет Брок.

 **–** Вот! **–** радостно улыбается ему Зимний.

Физиономия у него в крови, нос качественно разбит, его обладатель доволен. Брок оглядывает вооруженного почему-то не только луком, но и пистолетом Бартона, явно опасного незнакомца и решает:

 **–** Давай-ка их свяжем.

 **–** Брюнет **–** сильный как я, **–** сообщает Барнс.

 **–** Наручники твои берем, **–** кивает Брок.

Незнакомец оказывается инопланетянином. Пирс долго орет на Рамлоу, но приказывает своим видеозаписи подчистить. И все, вроде, мирно. Вот только лабораторный халат жалуется:

 **–** Из-за этого асгардца Актив половину запахов не чувствует.

Зимний строит морду кирпичом и старается не ухмыляться самодовольно.

Брок только вздыхает. Что-то подсказывает ему, что проблемы с Зимним и его суперносом еще будут.

Не то чтобы он ошибается.

И когда Зимний чует чей-то запах и, снося людей и плохо закрепленные предметы, а также хлипкие стены-перегородки, идет напролом к источнику, Брок не удивлен.

Как не удивлен и тому, что находят они тренирующегося Кэпа.

 **–** Баки? **–** растерянно спрашивает Роджерс.

 **–** Пахнешь ты, **–** почти мурлыча отвечает Зимний, **–** хорошо. Домом и семьей.

И нет, Брок не удивлен. Совсем не удивлен.


End file.
